Persuasion
by DesiringPirates
Summary: It took some gentle persuasion, but they both agreed to keep their affair a secret for a little while.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Persuasion

Rating: R/NC17

Summary: It took some gentle persuasion, but they both agreed to keep their affair a secret for a little while.

A/N: A rewrite of a very old story, that was lost (I believe. It could be out there somewhere). I also found it on an old USB stick. It was a slightly dirty story, and what can I say... I feel slightly dirty.

**Chapter One**

"Jack... it must be really terrible for you to be stuck on this island." Elizabeth Swann said, her head resting on Captain Jack Sparrow's shoulder.

"Oh, yes... but the company is infinetly better than last time, and the-" His arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her close, and he took a peek down the front of her dress with his drunken eyes. "-scenery has definitely improved."

"Mister Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and Jack hummed in response. She pulled away from Jack, even though afterwards she felt cold. "I don't believe I've had enough run to allow that kind of talk."

He pointed at the governor's daughter and squinted his eyes, to see better. "I know exactly what you mean, love."

Jack slowly twirled his moustache, which made Elizabeth giggle. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder to steady himself, bu this hand ventured across her back. Elizabeth smiled, held out her bottle of rum in salute.

"To freedom." She said simply.

"To the Black Pearl." Jack replied, clinking his bottle against hers. He took a deep drag from the bottle until he fell back, dead asleep.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"Might I inquire as to how you came upon these?" Jack asked, waving the letters of marque in the air.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth answered, not sure if she was beginning to get annoyed or beginning to flirt. Elizabeth believed it could be a little bit of both.

"Friendly?" Jack asked and smiled when Elizabeth closed the gap between them.

Her face was inches from his own. "Decidedly not."

Jack smirked and turned around, folding the letters and pocketing them. "Will strikes a deal for these and uphold it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon! Commission as a privateer on behalf of England, and the East India Trading Company." The pirate turned and started walking away from the blonde. "As if, I could be bought for such a low price-"

"Jack, the letters, give them back." Elizabeth said, chasing after Jack.

He stopped. "No. Persuade me."

Elizabeth stepped closer to him, her front touching his back. Her scent enveloped his senses, making him close his eyes in pleasure for a moment. "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword."

Jack's smile faultered a bit at the boy's name, but he remembered that he could beat Will in a swordfight. If he tried really hard. His smile returned. "As I said." Jack turned around, so his face was inches away from hers. "Persuade me."

Elizabeth frowned. She nodded and walked away, leaving Jack to stifle a laugh. He felt distressed, he didn't exactly get what he wanted, and it made him feel... uncomfortable.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Night had fallen. Elizabeth made her way toward the Captain's quarters. She was in her pirate attire, save for a few missing buttons on her top. She was getting dressed when she decided to do this.

She made a quick scan of the deck, then turned to see that the door to Jack's private apartment was unlocked. Elizabeth gently turned the handle, opened the door, and went inside. The door clicked shut softly behind her.

Jack had his back towards her, so he had no clue at all who was behind him. His eyes were pouring over a map, his compass opened next to his hand.

"No, Mister Gibbs, I do not have a heading yet." Jack said, thinking it was his first mate. The Captain took a pull from a bottle on his desk and set it down. "I'm about to lose my head. This bloody compass keeps pointing towards the- keeps pointing elsewhere."

Elizabeth walked over. She reached over Jack's shoulder, took the bottle from his desk, and took a sip from it. She placed it back down on the desk. "Who said it was Mister Gibbs?"

Jack followed the hand wrapped around his bottle and found it was attached to a very attractive arm. He followed the arm up and found that it belonged to the lovely Elizabeth Swann- and felt his heart jump in his chest.

"Miss Swan." Jack dropped his charcoal pencil and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms together. He appeared very casual. "Might I inquire on why you are here?"

Elizabeth coyly smiled at Jack and walked back over to the door. She locked it. This caught Jack's interest and he stood up, smiling. He knew what she wanted, and was all to happy to oblige her.

"Elizabeth?" He asked softly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jack reached up and stroked her hair away from her face. He saw that her first few buttons were undone, revealing her tanned skin. Jack felt his interest perk up even more.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth answered and pressed her body against Jack's, causing him to lean back against his desk. "The friendly kind."

Her moth hovered above his, ready to meet and start this adventure. Something snapped in Jack's mind just then- William. He had been gone for a year now, thanks to Jack. He was the man he had placed on Davy Jones' ship- and this was his girl. Jack took a deep breath and gently pushed her away.

"Lizzie," her pet name rolled off his tongue, "I would love this..." Jack glanced at her bare shoulder poking out of her shirt. "... and I would love to do this... but you belong to William."

Elizabeth's spine snapped straighter, making her stand completely still. This gave Jack a chance to straighten up and walk hesitantly to the door. Jack went to open it, but felt Elizabeth's arms wrap around her chest. In spite of himself, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her hand roaming his front.

"I don't belong to anyone." Elizabeth slid her hand down his front, making Jack tingle with the action. "Savvy?" She smiled, loving the use of Jack's favorite word.

Jack felt like he was melting. He turned around, her arms still wrapped around his body. Elizabeth accepted his kiss, meeting it passionately. Elizabeth opened her lips slightly to allow Jack to explore her mouth with his tongue. His eyes closed and an image flashed in his mind- William, and how upset he would be if he found out that Jack had relations with Elizabeth. A feeling of guilt washed over him, and he broke the kiss.

"No!" He said, and broke out of her arms. He walked over to his desk, keeping his back to her.

Elizabeth sighed and sat down on Jack's cot, a little upset. Will had done this to her also. He wanted to wait until they were properly married before they expressed their feelings in that way. But Elizabeth did not want to wait any longer- she was in belief that if you had feelings for someone, you should be able to express them however you want, freely. Elizabeth wanted to be free to do what she wished.

Elizabeth bit her lip. It was time to tell Jack the truth, that it had been a long time since she had love for William. After almost a year, it was hard to be in love with someone who wasn't there. She knew Will was lost. Elizabeth had accepted that, and was ready to move on.

"I don't love Will like that anymore." She sighed. "I have not felt love for him for a very long time now."

Jack turned to her and frowned. Her head was down, her foot absent-mindly rocking in a rhythmic pattern, her hands laying in her lap. It distressed him.

"I thought you were searching for him." Jack stated, confused.

"I just... wanted to see if he was dead. I mean, at first I wanted to find him, to start things over with him." She glanced up at Jack, who was making his way over to her, and looked back down at her hands. "But now, I just... the truth?"

"The truth, please." Jack asked and sat down next to her.

"I wanted to break off the wedding. I am in love with someone else. Have been for almost a year now." She turned her head to look into Jack's eyes, but they were guarded.

"Elizabeth..." Jack started, but was shushed by Elizabeth. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, yet there was a sadness behind her sweetness. When they broke apart, she bit her bottom lip.

"Please don't say anything. I already know. You have the Pearl." Elizabeth got up and unlocked the door, walking away from Jack.

Jack just sat there and watched her walk away. "No, you don't know." He muttered and got up. He closed the door and walked back over to his map, resuming his captain duties. Nothing could persuade him away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Persuasion

Rating: R/NC17

Summary: It took some gentle persuasion, but they both agreed to keep their affair a secret for a little while.

A/N: A rewrite of a very old story, that was lost (I believe. It could be out there somewhere). I also found it on an old USB stick. It was a slightly dirty story, and what can I say... I feel slightly dirty.

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth took to watching Jack out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't face him after what she said to him. Words seem to be lost between them, never to be found again. But she would still sneak peeks at him, whether he was helping his men on the deck or simply looking out into the sea.

Jack was working now, his shirt off because it was too hot. His muscles rippled as he, all by himself, grabbed and pulled on a rope. A net came out of the ocean, Jack was catching fish so his crew could eat. He grabbed a knife he had in the belt of his pants, and heaved the net on board. He began cutting the rope off the net.

As other crew members moved forward with barrels to collect the fish flopping around on the deck, Jack stepped back. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up, seeing Elizabeth staring at him.

Something about the sight of Jack working made Elizabeth feel- wonderful, but guilty at the same time. She found herself daydreaming about Jack. Jack reaching over and holding her hand, Jack surprising her with flowers, Jack above her... her hands slowly running along those muscles, as he gently kissed her...

Jack furrowed his brow and awkwardly waved at Elizabeth, which made her jump and snap out her rather adult reverie. She blushed so hard and so fast that she felt light-headed. Elizabeth quickly pushed off the railing she was leaning on and went into the first mate's cabin, which Gibbs had loaned to her while she stayed on the ship. It came in handy now, as she was going to use it to hide from Jack.

Sadly, that plan did not work for her. When she walked away so quickly, Jack got curious and went after her. He opened the door almost right after she closed it and walked inside, closing it with a soft click behind him.

Elizabeth was washing her face with a wash cloth, the water from the fabric dripping down the back of her neck.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked.

Shocked to hear his voice, Elizabeth dropped the washcloth on the floor and turned around, slipping on said washcloth and falling painfully to the ground. Jack winced in sympathy and ran over to help her up. Once straightened up, she pulled herself out of his arms and, angry and embarrased, turned away from him with tears in her eyes.

"What are you need, Jack?" She hissed, wiping the tears off her face. Elizabeth pressed a hand to her forehead and turned around. Then she saw him shirtless again. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

Elizabeth fought the urge to touch him as he moved closer. Suddenly, he grabbed her and gave her a hug. She automatically knew what he was doing- grossing her out by wiping his sweat off on her. Elizabeth screamed and broke free of his grip, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You are disgusting!"

"Ah, but you are such a good towel..." Jack joked and went to go grab Elizabeth again. She ducked away from his hands and rushed to the other side of the room. Jack smiled and chased after her, glad that he made her laugh again. "Fear not, fair maiden! I am only a hard-working man, wearing the sweat of... hard... work." Jack finished lamely, finally grabbing her and pulling her in again.

"You are a disgusting man." Elizabeth smiled and looked into his eyes. That did it.

Jack couldn't hold it in anymore. His lips crashed down onto hers, his arms gently encircling her waist. Elizabeth was shocked for the first few seconds, but melted into his touch, kissing him back. After a few light kisses, their kisses began to deepen, began to feel much more hunger.

Jack ran her hand down her up her back, feeling with satisfaction Elizabeth accepting him. He felt Elizabeth groan against his lips and press herself against him. He was beginning to feel the passion between them grow, he knew it, and being near her was so tempting.

Jack picked her up off the ground, and besides fighting him, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her in place. He made his way over to her bed, and gently sat her down on it. Elizabeth laid back, allowing Jack to join her on the bed. Elizabeth began planting kisses on Jack's neck, raking her fingernails on his chest, feeling his heat above her.

Jack was giving in to the sensations Elizabeth was making him feel, and then his eyes snapped open. He abruptly pulled away and staggered back, nearly falling off the bed in his haste to end this. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw the look of shock on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel better." Jack stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do feel better."

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It occured to him that Elizabeth might be a virgin, and while she seemed mature enough, and very... sexual... it would be a big step for her. And he was not ready for her to take that step. Plus, there was the some guilt he felt for putting her in this situation.

So he reached out, and without saying anything, touched her shoulder. Elizabeth looked up at him and understood. She felt a rush of gratitude.

"It's alright, Jack." She smiled. "I don't blame you for anything."

Jack gave her a smile and made his way to the door, opening it and stepping back out into the bright world.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth finally came out of her room when it was time for dinner. Actually, the crew had already eaten dinner, but Elizabeth always went after they were done, so that she didn't have to endure their gross eating habits and crude jokes. Jack always left a plate for her anyway, because he knew that she would come down.

But tonight, there were two plates rather than one sitting out tonight, and she wondered who it belonged to. Her question was answered when hands appeared next to her, grabbing the plate. Elizabeth didn't need to look up to see who it was, the bejeweled fingers already told her. It was Jack- and he just silently grabbed his plate and walked over to a rickety table, sitting down to begin eating- thankfully, with a fork.

Elizabeth grabbed her plate and sat down across the table from him. Jack and her ate in silence, until Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore- not only was he not talking to her, he was not looking at her, and that made her mad.

"What's the matter, Jack?" She asked, her voice telling him that she was annoyed.

"Nothing." He said, waving his fork in the air as to dismiss the subject. He still wasn't looking at her, he was intent to have a staring match with his potatoes.

"Then look at me." She said, dropping her fork noisily on the table, folding her hands and placing them underneath her chin.

"I can't." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I am going to kiss you if I do." He answered truthfully, stabbing his potatoes in frustration. "And it is something that can't happen just yet."

She said it very softly, but Jack could still hear her. "What is stopping you?"

Jack got up from his table so fast that it knocked down the chair. Elizabeth stood up and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck immediately, kissing him with the same passion as before. He grabbed her hips, pulling her more close, when she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"How about this- we keep this light? No commitments?" She asked, and wondered why she said that. But Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Only a sex thing." He breathed out huskily, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the galley and right up the stairs to his cabin.

"This way no one gets hurt." Elizabeth continued, making sure the door was locked. "We can just have this, know it happened, and move on."

"Right." Jack placed his hands on her hips and cocked his head to kiss her. "No guilt. No repercussions."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. They meet again, kissing deeply for a few moments. Jack moved on to tease her neck, reaching up to unbutton her blouse. He savored it- with every button gone, another inch of Elizabeth's beautiful body appeared for him. He pulled her blouse away from her body, revealing her breasts. Then he began to kiss them lightly, nipping her, tasting her, making her feel free.

"Captain! You in here?" Gibbs' voice rang out.

Jack and Elizabeth stopped cold. Jack hesitantly picked up his head from Elizabeth's chest, and Elizabeth quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"Right here, Gibbs." Jack made sure everything was back in order before unlocking and opening his door. "What do you need?"

Gibbs went to speak, but noticed that both of them were flushed and both of their lips swollen- but he wouldn't press the matter. It wasn't his place, anyway.

"Sir, do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked, watching Jack and Elizabeth step apart. Elizabeth made her way quickly towards the door.

"Not yet, mate." Jack grabbed the compass and handed it over to his first mate. "Why don't you see if you could take a crack at it? I'll be out in a little while."

Gibbs nodded and walked away. Jack turned back to Elizabeth, both of them feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe... maybe that was a good thing." Elizabeth said, smoothing down her shirt. "Gibbs interuppting us."

"Yeah... maybe." Then the crushing guilt over what he had just been about to do came over him.

Jack followed Elizabeth back out onto the deck, thinking about William.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Persuasion

Rating: R/NC17

Summary: It took some gentle persuasion, but they both agreed to keep their affair a secret for a little while.

A/N: A rewrite of a very old story, that was lost (I believe. It could be out there somewhere). I also found it on an old USB stick. It was a slightly dirty story, and what can I say... I feel slightly dirty.

**Chapter Three**

Jack carefully opened the door to his office, and walked in. He closed it shut with a soft click, and saw Elizabeth. She was just standing there, looking at the huge map Jack kept above his desk. Jack walked over and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, so that she could feel what she was doing to her. He breathed warmly into her neck and gave her some butterfly kisses.

Elizabeth gasped at the feel of him against her back. Elizabeth knew that this was the time. All the teasing, the talk- it all came down to this. She stood up and twisted around to rub her her hands up and down his chest, marveling the beautiful creature in front of her. And he was ready to be hers.

She didn't even have a chance to kiss him before he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, Jack carefully pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her neck, suckling and nipping at it.

Elizabeth's hands move through his hair, grabbing the back of his head, guiding him down to her chest.

"Is this it?" Jack murmured, kissing her breasts, his hands playing his own belt loose.

"Yes." She said, feeling his need between the fabric seperating them.

She freed him and saw him close his eyes in pleasure. He bent down and kissed her, then stared at her. Jack pushed her hair out of her face.

"We don't really need to do it, you know..." he drawled, smiling into her hair. "We could... talk." He suggested.

"Talking?" She asked, and smiled at him.

"Yeah." Jack moved off of Elizabeth. "I am a gentleman, after all."

"I'm done talking. No need to be guilty. No need to be upset. Let's just enjoy this." Elizabeth pushed Jack's vest off of him.

They took their time undressing each other, enjoying each other's body as soon as it was exposed. Elizabeth's hands started dancing around his hips. She kissed him fully on the mouth.

"This is going to hurt." Jack said, looking into her brown eyes.

"I can take it." she said, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I trust you."

He gently rubbed himself against her, and entered her in one thrust. She gasped... the pain was exsquisite. She stared into Jack's eyes, feeling the pain subside, and moaned. Elizabeth bent her head back, closing her eyes.

"Jack..." She moaned again, as he began to thrust into her.

Jack wanted it to be slow, he wanted to savor the moment and not hurt her, but his wild lust over took him, and he went faster and faster with each stroke. Elizabeth raised her knees up and locked them around his waist, making it impossible for Jack to let go of her. Jack grinned, and felt a groan deep inside his throat, hearing her breath quicken.

Elizabeth felt like her head was clouding up, lost in only Jack. She was happy that this was happening, she felt so free. Jack was making her feel thing she never knew she could feel. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do, so she just let her mind wander and let her body take over.

They moved together. Jack touched her until she completed, kissed her lips, held her hips as he thrusted into her until his own desires were released. He slid out of her, his head feeling very heavy all of the sudden, and he laid down next to Elizabeth.

They manuvered themselves so that their foreheads would be touching, the bare bodies close enough to feel the heat coming off eachother, their hearts beating as one. Elizabeth took a deep breath and calmed herself down, and Jack cleared his throat.

He looked into her face, trying to read it. She seemed more than satisfied, and he smiled. She looked beautiful in her afterglow. He lightly kissed the top of her head and felt her snuggle up to him, closing those beautiful eyes of hers and falling asleep. He stayed up a little while longer, playing with her golden hair, and noticed that his breathing began matching her own, and soon enough, he fell asleep, his arms holding her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Persuasion

Rating: R/NC17

Summary: It took some gentle persuasion, but they both agreed to keep their affair a secret for a little while.

A/N: A rewrite of a very old story, that was lost (I believe. It could be out there somewhere). I also found it on an old USB stick. It was a slightly dirty story, and what can I say... I feel slightly dirty. Not only that, but this story and that story are kind of... completely different now. I also changed things directly from the movie to better suit me... oh well.

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth woke up in Jack's warm arms, the sunlight from a window beating down on her face. She smiled. She felt like she was floating on air, her muscles loose and free. Jack stretched out his legs and rubbed his hand down her arm.

"Do you want to talk now?" Elizabeth asked, then chuckled.

"Ah, does my lady have a sense of humor?" Jack asked, sitting up and staring down at her.

"Shut it." She laughed at the sight of Jack, who just smiled.

"Make me." He said, and was now close enough to Elizabeth that all he had to do was bend his head down and lock his lips on hers. Then they laid there in silence, enjoying the feel of the sheets on their naked flesh.

Then he looked over at her, with a smile on his face, a bright look in his eyes. Jack locked lips with Elizabeth and pushed her backwards, laying on top of her. She relished the feel of his body on hers, and showed it by raking her nails against his back. The sensation excited Jack, and he grinded into her sex, making Elizabeth gasp and arch for more. Jack kissed her neck, and picked her up slightly, placing her head on the pillow to make sure that she was comfortable. Elizabeth's hands wandered down to grab Jack's bottom, and Jack smile into her collarbone when she was literally pushing him into her. Jack gave Elizabeth one last kiss and drove himself into her.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Will rowed as hard and as fast as he could, but after a couple of hours of rowing, his arms got tired. But he musn't let up- the Flying Dutchman was looking for him, and he knew it. Davy Jones would kill him, and that was enough incentive to row faster.

It had been almost a year since he had last seen Elizabeth. He missed her terribly... though they did not end things on a good note. Right before their arrest, Elizabeth had called off the wedding, saying that she wanted to be on more adventures.

So on an adventure they went- though, unwittingly. Now Elizabeth was trapped in a cell... if she was still alive. A rock appeared where his heart was, and he started rowing a little faster.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack gasped as Elizabeth moved up and down on him. "Oh god..."

Elizabeth was fast around Jack's waist, moving her body up and down on him, feeling Jack's hands grab her breasts, pinching and rubbing them. His hands then went to Elizabeth's backside, and kneaded her back. She saw, through half lidded eyes, Jack throw his head back at the sensation. That made Elizabeth go faster, and Jack met her thrusts with his own, needing to be deep inside her.

"Ja- " Elizabeth let out a deep moan, which made Jack smile quickly, then his face went back to twisted pleasure.

"You're so beautiful..." He moaned, and began thrusting up in her faster, making Elizabeth gasp and groan with pleasure.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Will rowed, and looked over his shoulder, hoping to see land. But what he saw brought him more joy- _The Black Pearl_. He began pumping his arms, rowing faster than ever, knowing that the Pearl would give him food, water... and a chance to punch out all of Jack's teeth.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"So it is about ten miles in-shore to get to that city." Elizabeth smiled as she dropped the compass on the map. She held out her hand. "Pay up."

Jack dropped his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a galleon and handed it over, sighing as Elizabeth laughed. She pulled his hand and moved him towards herself, catching his lips in a kiss.

For the past week, Jack and Elizabeth have been closer than ever. The love-making was incredible, but the closeness was better than anything. They had shared stories, played games; Jack even was teaching Elizabeth how to sail.

Elizabeth was happy.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Will climbed on board of the Pearl, Gibbs helping him being pulled up onto deck.

"Will!" Gibbs looked nervous. "Let me tell the Captain you are here..."

"No need, Gibbs, I'll do that myself." Will said, making his way up to Jack's quarters.

"I don't think you'll want to do that, Will. Jack's been in there all day, I don't think he feels all that well... might be ugly..." Gibbs said, attempting to stop Will.

"That's fine. Whatever he is doing, won't shock me." Will said, brushing off Gibbs, who just stood back and watched Will storm up to Jack's door, and muttered a prayer.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Persuasion

Rating: R/NC17

Summary: It took some gentle persuasion, but they both agreed to keep their affair a secret for a little while.

A/N: The ending! It seemed a little too abrupt to me, but I kind of like it. I like stories that seem to leave behind questions.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Will opened up the door to Jack's cabin and peeked in. He could have sworn he heard sounds, but maybe it was his ears playing tricks on him.

"Jack!"

He was about to close the door when he heard the Captain's name, muttered softly by a familiar voice. Will took a couple of more steps in, and an unwelcomed sight met his eyes.

"...then we could get rid of that damned monkey. Throw him in a chest. Throw it out to sea." Jack's back was to the door, his arms around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's head was just above Jack's shoulder, her cheek resting on him. She was smiling, laughter etched on her face. Jack rubbed his hands up and down her back, chuckling.

"How are you going to catch the monkey?" Elizabeth asked.

The two looked so comfortable with one another. Bile crept up the back of Will's throat.

"You could use a net." Will suggested.

"A net could wor-" Jack jumped away from Elizabeth and turned around, both of their faces set in shock.

"William!" Elizabeth breathed out, her hand clutching at her chest.

"Now, Will, old friend..." Jack said, watching Will glare darkly at him. "... there is a perfect reason why this has happened."

Will stared at Elizabeth and shook his head.

"I don't believe you." Will muttered. "This does not seem to have a perfect reason."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Jack carefully walked past Will, taking note of the tension in the air. "To talk things out."

"You are going nowhere." Will said, but Elizabeth took a step forward. "You are going to hurt instead."

Elizabeth stopped right in front of her old love. "Will, stop. You obviously have been through a lot. Let's take a second, stop, and talk about everything."

"Everything?" Will stormed, breathing heavily. "How about where I was for the past year? Trapped on a boat? Stuck in servitude? About how I ended up there?"

"Jack told me." Elizabeth looked down to the ground. "He set you on board and then ran."

"And you are alright with that?!" Will exclaimed, his arms raising up in the air. "You are alright with that, staying here in apparent comfort and being treated special, as I was lost? Why are you even here?!"

"I couldn't stay in Port Royal, Will!" Elizabeth was beginning to be upset right now, Jack could hear it in her voice. The temptation of leaving was dimming, but the coward in him inched more towards the door. "I was going to die if I stayed there!"

Elizabeth rested her forehead in her hand and the silence that followed was thick. William was still breathing heavily. The two of them were still facing each other.

"I thought you were waiting for me to return." Will took one step forward. "I... tried everything to get back to you."

"I was looking for you too. But along the way I found that I was just looking for you just so I could make you safe. Because you are a good man, and you need to be alright." Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his hands. "I love you, Will. I do."

"Yet you are still leaving me for him." Elizabeth nodded her head. Will sighed. He turned around, and glared at Jack. "It's time to kill you."

"Listen, mate..." Jack held up his hands and gave a small smile. "This wasn't planned."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "He's right. It just happened. And at the moment, we are both happy."

Silence filled the cabin. Elizabeth had the crazy notion that since they both talked to Will together, like adults, and not force their relationship down his throat that he would be alright with it, in due time. That eventually, he would come to accept it. Will did not have to right now, she understood. Yet a small part of her believed that they had at least calmed William down.

"I'm going to kill you." Will started towards Jack, who darted out the door and out of sight.

Elizabeth watched Will as he walked out the door, and panic rose into her chest. He was going to kill Jack- not that Elizabeth was going to let him. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up with Will.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack squeezed between two cabinets and slid into darkness. He quickly slid out the other side and leaned over. To his left was a dagger, which he pocketed, making sure it was easy to reach for it if he needed to. He slid back into the darkness when he heard the door to the strorage room open and Will stomping in.

Will stormed to the center of the room and stopped. He was standing right in front of Jack, and Jack remained silent, hoping that Will didn't see him.

"Jack. I know where you are." Will faced him, and pointed right at the pirate. Will took a step towards Jack, who took a step back, walking into the wall. "You tricked me onto that ship, left me for dead, so you could have her. What did you do? Drug her?"

"Why don't you ask me that yourself? Maybe I wanted to go with him."

Elizabeth stood at the door to the storage room, hands crossed over her chest. Her mouth was in a tight line. Her body was almost shaking with all the anger, confusion, relief and danger she knew she carried.

Will snorted. "Any chance you could get to get out of Port Royal. To run away from that life." He shook his head. "You always wanted to leave. You never wanted to be home."

"This is my home now. I made it so." Elizabeth replied, her voice clipped.

"And where will you go when he tires of you?" Will asked, and watched as Elizabeth's shoulders drooped down. "He will use you. This man has no shame! When he is done, he will just drop you off somewhere and leave you. Jack is not a man who stays."

Jack took a step towards Will, his face growing dark. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Will scoffed. "Really? I would love for that to be true. Yet, I do not see that happening. In a year, maybe two, just when this... _relationship_..." Will spat out the word like it was laced with venom, "... is too much to handle, you will just disappear. That is the kind of man you are."

"He is a good man." Elizabeth defended, and then went to step in between the two men.

There was a loud crack, followed by one other, and soon Will was down on the floor, holding his head. This is when Elizabeth noticed that William was thin, too thin- malnourished. And even though he radiated this hatred that almost burnt the air, he was too weak. So when Jack punched him, and punched him again, he went down easily.

"There is a hammock for you in the crew's bunk." Jack said, breathing heavily. "You are welcome to it."

"I don't need your charity." Will spat back, feeling his face swell with bruises.

Jack sighed. He reached down, grabbed the man, and hoisted him up. "Then you are going into the brig. I can't have someone threatening to kill the Captain, you see."

Will tried to fight, tried to get out of Jack's hold, but it was no use. He was shoved out the door, and an order was barked at the nearest crewmember to take him to the brig.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It was dark when Jack saw Elizabeth next. She came up from the small jail on the ship, holding an empty tray. She caught his eye, and stared at him. He had been avoiding her ever since Will came back, but now it seemed like it was time to sit and talk.

They both walked over to the cabin they had been sharing. Jack closed the door softly behind him, and Elizabeth set down the tray.

"How is he?" Jack asked, looking at the remains of a dinner. Only an apple core was left.

Elizabeth stepped further into the cabin, rubbing her hands on her arms. "Still angry. But he did thank me for the meals. I do not think he has had a decent supper in months."

"Still threatening to kill me?" Jack asked lightly, trying to brighten the mood with some humor.

Elizabeth did not laugh. "Yes."

There was silence again. This room that they had shared together, the room that was once full of warmth seemed to chill. All of the sudden it seemed like the past week was just a blip of happiness in their lives.

"I'm not going to leave you." Jack said, unable to take the quiet anymore.

"Jack, we don't know what the future is going to bring us. In fact, I might leave you." Elizabeth finally looked up at him. "We might stay like this forever. I have no idea."

Jack moved over to her, and place his hands on her shoulders. She seemed to relax under her touch. "That's a nice thought."

Elizabeth smiled then. The warmness seem to return to the room, and she rested her head on Jack's chest. They held each other tight for a few minutes. Jack was suddenly very aware of everything- the way the candelight bounced off her blonde hair, the steady beat of her heart- and he couldn't help but feel something for her.

"Is it different? What is going on between us?" Elizabeth asked, her hands running up and down his back in a comforting way. "I feel like it is."

"It is." Jack agreed. "William was right. At this point in my... feelings... I usually do leave. I run. Far. And pretty fast."

"You don't seem to be going far." Elizabeth laughed a little, and Jack reached up to play with her hair.

Jack's smile grew wide and he continued to hold her. "What can I say? You persuaded me to stick around just a little bit longer. I want to see what is going to happen next."

Elizabeth leaned back to look into her lover's face. "That's a nice thought."

THE END


End file.
